sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Restricting edits to Registered Users
What do people think about restricting edit permissions to logged-in users? Basically, if you're not logged-in, you can't change anything. I don't really know how to implement it, but I know it's possible. -- Xerxes 19:54, 29 March 2007 (UTC) It WOULD make it notably easier to tell who is editing what, and present an initial line of defense against bot-vandalism. Not that we've had many problems with the latter. Still, I'd be all for it. It's not like it's difficult to register a login, after all. --Mahon 07:56, 30 March 2007 (UTC) I like the idea. It would also help prevent the Doh! My login cookie timed out! phenomenon, by reminding you to log in before your edit gets saved. --Lolkje 16:42, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Seems like we have some people who think it's a good idea. Let's turn it over to a vote. Of course, everyone should still feel free to continue to comment. -- Xerxes 00:30, 1 April 2007 (UTC) No. I rarely remember to log in, and most of the times I do it, it's to upload a picture or some such. It's far too much of a hassle for those of us who really wnat to go in, and change something quick-like without going through all of that. Like, right now... --Raybatsford 06:55, 1 April 2007 (UTC) *So you're not objecting to having a registered user, just using it? Is there a reason why the Remember my login on this computer doesn't work for you? -- Xerxes 13:38, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Few things are worse than a dozen raw IP edits to a page you're supposed to be keeping an eye on. At least with a user name associated with edits, you may not feel it necessary to waste time rummaging through a bunch of diff pages just in case some vandal wandered through. --Wrista 14:08, 1 April 2007 (UTC) -I'm withholding my vote because I'm torn — I'd like to eliminate as many hindrances to getting as many people on this Wiki as possible, yet I even bristle at seeing anon IP#'s doing any editing because I don't know who it is, and can't check with them regarding what was done, or correctness and whatnot. If it was up to me, I'd border on mandating that each player on the MUSH have an account (of whatever name; It could be arbitrary and unrelated, like mine, or Kyle's, or Eagle's, or AP's, or it could be specific... whichever) and that character pages not have any "OOC Info" on them, instead linking back to the User's page, where any contact, OOC, or superfluous info could go. I can see why some people wouldn't be too accepting of such a mandate, and, as stated, I want to give them no excuses for gleefully joining in on this shindig. -- Hawke / Rtufo 21:13, 2 April 2007 (UTC) * I don't really even care if we can link the wiki login to a player on the MUSH. I'm fine with anyone coming here and creating a login, even if they don't play on the MUSH, so long as their contributions are accurate. My intent with requiring logins is to avoid the anon IP numbers. I'd like to be able to tie every edit to somebody, regardless of how well I know that somebody. I personally don't feel that creating a wiki login is an unreasonable obstacle to overcome and don't believe it would realistically discourage anyone from contributing here. If they're going to take the time to write article content, surely they can spend an extra minute to create a login (...and don't call me Shirley). -- Xerxes 21:24, 2 April 2007 (UTC) *I get the feeling most people on the MUSH don't really care enough about the Wiki to bother with creating an account... they just want to quickly edit something and be done with it. So I don't think we should make it mandatory to have user names, though it should be encouraged. --Danik Kreldin 21:53, 2 April 2007 (UTC) **I think actually most people on the MUSH who do contribute to the Wiki do create accounts. Those who don't initially will definately when they want to upload something. I think the problem comes in that more people don't want to login/forget to login. My personal opinion is that it is more likely forget than a willing decision not to login. I agree with Tuf on this one, I like knowing who is making changes so I know immediately if I have to go back and review thier edits to make sure it isn't vandalism. Even I occasionally forget to login but I really don't think it is a huge problem to require contributors to login, it's quite painless and allows folks to track their own contributions where in the day and age of dynamic IPs, rarely will the same user have the same IP address from week to week. --ImperialFH 22:26, 2 April 2007 (UTC) * I'm extremely torn on this one too. I voted to support because I lean just ever so slightly >< in favor of restriction, given the nature of the wiki. It is a wiki that reflects an online game, and even if an outsider comes in to contribute something, unless it's something that took place before 4 ABY, they don't know that it's a legitimate thing that the game has accepted, and creates more 'repairative work' for us. I hate repairative work, it's counterproductive. Besides, being 'too lazy to enter in a login account' is the same mentality you find with people at McDonalds who are too lazy to remove the fries from the vat and end up giving you crappy, burnt fries, so I have no empathy for them. Enter the fricking login account and deal with it, welcome to life. -- SW1 Kyle 12:59, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Just a reminder: Voting on this issue ends today. -- Xerxes 21:46, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Voting Do you support limiting edit permissions to logged-in users only? :Voting ends April 14th, 2007 Support #Xerxes 00:30, 1 April 2007 (UTC) #Lolkje 00:39, 1 April 2007 (UTC) #Wrista 14:08, 1 April 2007 (UTC) #Mahon 18:38, 1 April 2007 (UTC) #Nasa eagle 18:45, 1 April 2007 (UTC) #Alienplayer 14:21, 2 April 2007 (UTC) #ImperialFH 15:17, 2 April 2007 (UTC) #SW1 Kyle 16:46, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Oppose #Raybatsford 06:55, 1 April 2007 (UTC) #Danik Kreldin 18:12, 2 April 2007 (UTC)